Zero Asahi
Appearence Zero is a young man with bright orange hair he has light skin and no scars to speak of. His eyes are a dark brown and he is normally seen wearing a light borwn hoodie with a blue jacket over it (even in the desert). He wears blue trousers and black boots with a red trim. on his hands he wears a pair of white fighting gloves which belonged to his father and were given as a present when he left to work for The Magic Council. After forming the Twilight Phoenix Guild he gained a guild mark on the right side of his chest. Personality Zero is a goofy kinda guy he always makes a joke in a bad situation and has a abit of tripping when not focusing. Despite this when angered or serious about his task he becomes focused and determind. He is also very relaxed and will fall asleep at anytime. History Zero was born somewhere in Fiore to a small family of mages. As he grew up he proved himself to be a amazingly talented mage even at ages 4-5. This caught the eye of The Magic Council and by the time he was 16 he was working as a magic researcher in the Magic Council's Research Deptartment, due to his master fo Archive Magic. By 19 he had left to become a bounty hunter and met Markus Hotaru and struck up a loose alliance to find one man. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Memory-Make:' Zero has the magic of Memory-Make in his arsenal. He specialises in making entirely new and somewhat impossible style of magic. He has also mimiced a great number of Lost Magic styles including Storm Phoenix Slayer and Lightning God Slayer. **'Memory-Make: Shockwaves Through The Shadows:' Zero uses Shadow Magic to create a hole anywhere around his opponant. After which he uses Shoackwave Magic to blast a wall of concussive force into his opponant. **'Memory-Make: Frozen Storm Above A Raging Volcano:' Zero combines Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic, his Northern Wind Magic and his Magma Magic to create a chaotic attack. First Zero summons a raging vortex of icey wind followed by a rain of Storm Phoenix Darts as those make an impact and the freezing effects of the winds begin to pick up, Zero unleashes his Magma Run spell but with faster spurts of magma appearing. **'Memory-Make: Burning Phoenix God of the Storms Brings Down His Sword: '''This magic fuses Lightning God Slayer Magic from Yoshi, Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic from Markus and Fire-Make from a currently unknown mage. First Zero charges a large nodachi made of fire with the lightning of both Slayer Magics before charging at the opponant and leaping into the air as high as he can go (sometimes using wind magic to give him a boost). After which he spins like a saw blade down onto his opponant and hits them with the sword cutting them into before vaporizing the remains in a explosion of fire and black and white lightning. **'Memory-Make: Sword of the Divine Dragon:' Taking the holy concept of White Dragon Slayer Magic and Molding Magic. Zero fuses Fire-Make and White Dragon Slayer Magic from Sting. He combines the two elements to create a sword made of "holy flames". Zero then is able to unleash attack after attack with the sword. **'Memory-Make: Storm Burst:' This magic combines Lightning Magic, Sound Magic and Wind Magic. It's a ranged/close combat hybrid spell allowing Zero to punch enemies with a mini storm around his fist or fire a massive blast of magic at them with the power of a storm, the idea was conceived after examining Markus' Slayer Magic. **'Forget:' The most common spell in Memory-Make allowing Zero to negate any spell sent at him leaving him unharmed. Zero actually rarely uses this so he can create a new spell allowing for greater adaptability in a fight. *'Archive:' Zero has great skill in archive from his time working as a Magic researcher for the Magic Council. He claims to remember over 4000 names of different magics and their spells. He also remembers the names and personal history of famous mages (except Zeref who he trying to find out as much as he can). He's also archived how to play various insturments and how to win and cheat at card games. *'Thought Projection:' Zero cna use this magic to great levels to such a degree he can talk to multiple people at the same time. This make is very handy for comunicating with guild members and teams away during an emergancy. *'Repair Magic:' Learnt from Markus this magic allows Zero to repair any damaged clothing and items. Useful when he's left without a new pair of clothes or has no money to buy a new set. *'Unison Raid:' Along with Ellena and Markus, Zero can use Unison Raid with them due to their long standing friendship. The magic is rearely used as the bulk of the spells they create are unfocused and widespread. *'Great Magical Power:' While not the highest in Earth-Land Zero does boast some great magical power levels. It is oddly dense for it's level of strength and takes the form of fire and lightning mixed into one and takes the colour red *'Great Physical Abilities:' Despite his slim frame Zero is stronger, faster and tougher than normal humans. While considerably weaker than his good friend Markus Hotaru he can still outpace many enemies or keep up with the most powerful he'll face. *'Expert martial artist:' Zero is a skilled fighter in the martial art of Twilight Phoenix Kenpo, he uses mainly speed and agility to dance around his opponant landing blow after blow while they try to counter. He has a great talent for catching attacks and countering in various ways. *'Child Prodigy:''' Even as a kid Zero showed great skill and learning capabilities. When he started to learn magic he took to it with ease, by the tiem he hit 16 he was already working for the Magic Council as one of it's top researchers. Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Under Construction Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild